


Domestic

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy has a Cat, Director Daisy Johnson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson: Heart Eyes For Daisy Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Future Fic: A slice of domestic fluff featuring Director Daisy Johnson and her faithful puny human sidekick, Phil Coulson.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts), [AvatarQuake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/gifts).



> Just a silly bit of fluff I wrote - mainly to cheer myself up.

Daisy pushes open the door to the bunk she shares with Phil Coulson, and smiles at the sight that greets her: Phil is sprawled on the couch, sound asleep, with her rescue cat curled up on his chest. The sutures above his right eye could be a reproach, but she’s got a lot better at not blaming herself for things that she cannot control, so though she feels a pang of guilt at his injury, she feels more pride in the knowledge that even when he appears outmatched, Phil doesn’t let the odds stand in his way. She suspects that’s what led him to getting stabbed by Loki all those years ago.

She leaves him to sleep for the moment knowing, however much she likes to deny it, that his age is starting to catch up with him when it comes to field ops, and that he needs the rest. She moves quietly through into their ensuite bathroom and strips off her fieldsuit, then steps into the shower and begins to scrub off the day. Although the Sokovia Accords have been amended, there’s still a great deal of prejudice, especially state-sanctioned prejudice, against Inhumans, and she still has to fight literal as well as metaphorical battles with those who hate ‘gifted’ people.

She’s nearly finished her shower when a change in the vibrations around her warn her that Phil’s woken up and has entered the bathroom, and she shuts off the shower, then slides the glass door open to peer at him through the flurries of steam.

“You’re back,” he says, his eyes and voice soft as he takes her in. 

“Finally,” she says with a small groan. “Why did I ever let you talk me into becoming the Director?”

He chuckles. This has been a frequent question of Daisy’s over the last 18 months, but for all she hates the endless machinations of the government, and the tiresome red tape, she sort of enjoys being the Director of the new, more Inhuman-friendly SHIELD. She cannot forget how much she’d scoffed at the idea of becoming Director, when Phil had first brought it up, post-Hive, but the notion had a chance to settle and she’d grown used to it in the back of her head so that when he suggested it again, after all the business with the Framework and Nova Corp, she had been less unwilling to say yes.

“You’re a glutton for punishment,” he teases, and she scowls, then accepts the fluffy bathrobe he offers her once she’s finished drying herself off. She wraps herself in it, then wraps her arms around Phil and kisses him thoroughly, leaving him pleasingly breathless.

“Which do you want first, food or sleep?” he asks when they step out of the bathroom at last.

“Food,” she says, and he nods. 

“Any special requests?”

Daisy shakes her head. “Quick and filling, please.”

“Okay.” He scoops up the cat, and she can’t help smiling at the picture he makes as he goes out: he’s in tight black jeans and a soft black polo, with a large black cat cradled in his arms – it’s practically domestic, she thinks. The thought gives her a pang of pure joy – she never really imagined she’d ever get to do domestic, and certainly not with ex-Director Phil Coulson.

She pulls on sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweater because the Playground may’ve been rebuilt, but it’s still pretty chilly in the winter, and while the heating’s efficient, she’d rather not sit around in just a bathrobe for the rest of the evening.

She heads to the kitchen and finds Phil making her absolute favourite: grilled cheese sandwiches paired with tomato and basil soup. She walks up behind him as he puts the first of the sandwiches in the pan and wraps her arms around his body.

“Hello again,” he says with a soft chuckle as she hugs him.

“Phil.” She nuzzles the back of his neck with her nose, smiling when he shivers and his nape erupts in goosebumps – he’s always been particularly sensitive to being touched there, something that she loves knowing. “Need any help?”

“You could stir the soup,” he suggests, “or feed the cat.”

She looks down as Sam begins winding around her legs, and smiles. “I can do both,” she tells him. She releases her hold on him, taking note of the soft, almost regretful sigh that he utters when she lets go, and stoops to scoop up the cat. She cuddles him, tickling his belly and making him purr, then carries him over to the corner cupboard where they keep his food and things.

“You’re getting fat, Mister Cat,” she tells him as she sets him down on the floor long enough to pour kitty kibble into a bowl, then add some scoops of his favourite tuna-flavoured food. “But I loves ya anyway.”

She hears Phil chuckle behind her and glances over at him as she straightens up. He’s looking between her and the pan where he’s heating up the grilled cheese sandwich, smiling fondly, if not besottedly, and she smiles back at him, thinking, for possibly the thousandth time, how very lucky she is to have this, to have him. When she’d joined SHIELD all those years ago, she’d never, for one second, have imagined that one day she’d end up leading the organisation, that she’d be their first ever Inhuman Director, or that she and Phil Coulson would eventually become lovers. It’s actually the latter that floors her the most when she stops to consider it – she’d known for a long time, because he’d been ridiculously obvious about it, that he cared about her, and that his relationship with her and hers with him was on a different level to all others, but it wasn’t until they were finally making their way back to Earth that they’d finally talked about it properly, and had finally confessed to each other that they were in love. 

“Soup?” he says, breaking her out of her reverie, so she moves over to the stove and grabs the spoon.

“Sorry,” she says, slanting a smile at him.

He bumps her elbow with his. “What were you thinking about?”

“Us.” He gives her a curious look, and she elaborates, “Just thinking – again – about how lucky I am, and how much I love you and our weirdly domestic lives as secret or not-so-secret agents.”

He gives her the usual heart-eyes expression at hearing her say she loves him, and it’s funny that Phil Coulson, who’s generally a fairly self-confident guy, should be so much less secure in this matter. Then again, their relationship is the longest he’s had, even if they haven’t been _together_ together all that time. The same is true for her – she and Phil have known each other for longer than she and Miles were together. 

He finishes up the grilled cheese and she realises the soup’s ready, and after a few minutes, they’re back in their quarters with two loaded trays of food and a pot of tea (Daisy’s hoping she won’t need to stay up all night, so she’s avoiding the coffee). They settle down to eat and talk over the mission, and the two young Inhumans they successfully rescued, who are on their way to the Cocoon under the watchful eyes of Elena and Mack.

Daisy has to stifle a yawn as she drinks the last of her tea, and Phil, who’s been loading up the trays again, suggests that she grab a quick nap. “Before you tackle the admin,” he says.

“I might at that,” she agrees. These days she doesn’t get quite so exhausted after using her powers a lot, but she still generally needs a period of rest and recovery afterwards.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, then heads towards the kitchen, letting Sam back into their quarters as he goes out of the door. 

She yawns properly, then moves into the bedroom, and after kicking off her shoes, she stretches out on the bed. “Wake me in 30 minutes,” she murmurs to the cat as he leaps up beside her and curls into a ball near the small of her back. He starts purring, and Daisy quickly falls asleep to the sound.

When Coulson enters their bedroom ten minutes later, Daisy is sound asleep. The cat leaps off the bed as he approaches, and he toes off his shoes, then strips down to his undershirt and boxers before getting onto the bed behind Daisy. She murmurs something indistinct as he wraps his arms around her, and he can’t help smiling when she presses her body back against his, her arms settling over his. She hasn’t woken up – she’s just made herself comfortable with him at her back, and warmth spreads through his chest at the level of trust she has in him that allows her to react in this way even when she’s asleep.

He softly presses his lips to the back of her neck, then closes his eyes. As sleep creeps up on him, he can’t help thinking that he’s the luckiest man alive to have found the love of his life, especially at his age. (He’s not allowed to call himself an old man – that would earn him a scolding from Daisy.)

“Sleep well, love,” he whispers.


End file.
